Mister Bruce's Ex-Goddess Companion
by PawsLover
Summary: They say things tend to change when someone new enters your life, Bruce knows. The moment his eyes landed on that figure on blurry, rainy day, he realizes his boring life wouldn't be as boring anymore. Drama/Rom/Com/Fantasy and Action. It's an OC story with many of the characters included. Quetzalcoatl/OC- T until further notice. Bad words, sensual stances WARN.
1. Rainy days and gray skies

**I don't own Miss Kobayashi's Maid Dragon, only the OC and this story.**

Gray.

Like the sky when it cries, it's hasty, and yet, the drops of water that fall from the clouds are not.

Like rainy days, everything is in a constant contact with water, and yet, it's peaceful.

Drops are cold, but the warm one feels when it ends is much greater than before it started.

It's like a problem. When it starts, it's horrific, but when it ends, everything seems to be even calmer. Even better.

Or worse.

It's strange, when he enters the park alone, umbrella in hand but not opened, feeling his soaked shirt and pants sticking on his skin like glue, and sees another person sitting in the swing, head and hair probably soaked as well, and a thoughtful posture enveloping their features.

He doesn't know anybody who would like stay out on rainy days.

It's weird, when his body decides for himself that he should get close, and each steps seems heavier than the last. Too slow for his own like, but too fast for the uneventful day.

He wonders when was the last time he interacted with someone that wasn't from work.

It's surprising, he knows, when the posture twitches and suddenly yellow and dark are on him. Eyes glowing a different kind of light, not familiar, not human. That wasn't the light of a man, but something else entirely.

He knows, of course, that this person isn't normal. Isn't something he would encounter everyday, and wonders if he should actually be getting any closer to them.

It's as clear as rain that he would, though.

Life is too short for doubting, after all.

"You shouldn't be outside, you'll get a sick" He hears a voice, and it makes no sense at all. The seemingly voluptuous, young woman in front of him didn't fit the whole description and scent that her voice brought.

So wise, and so ancient.

He wonders if maybe someone mixed his coffee with something else that morning.

A strand of brown hair finds a place on his face and his brushes it away, fixing it onto the rest of his messy mob, silently ordering for it to stay that way.

"I could tell you the same thing" He can only reply and watch, as he gets closer, how much abnormal the woman in front of him was.

Voluptuous, of course. Hot, no doubt. But with horns, and glowing eyes, and slightly sharper teeth.

All weird. All _different._

Fascinating.

"I don't get sick easily" He can only smile at the tone of her voice, again wise, and again old. But at the same time, that particular sound of teenage need of adventure could still be heard.

He gets closer when she motions with her head at the swing next to her own. And sits even though the whole thing is soaking wet and filled with water.

He doesn't mind.

"I don't like repeating myself" He knows it might sound rude, and he hopes for it to be, to see what she would do.

She only smiles and nod absently, placing a strand of hair behind her ear before sighing.

He relates to those kind of sighs. The ones filled with need, and with loneliness.

His desire to know something else about her feels too overbearing.

Almost like an overflowing waterfall coming out of a badly made dam.

After what seems like ages to him, and what seems like less than an instant to her, she questions what his name is, and he only nods.

"Bruce" He detects the twitch of her left eye, that even when closed, is definitely staring at him.

Maybe a weird name for her to hear, he could only assume.

He doesn't need to open his mouth, as in a second she's already reciting out her own name.

Quetzalcoatl.

He wonders what she could relate to an ancient Aztec legend, but as he looks closely at her hair, he understands from the colour.

Or maybe something else entirely.

"But Lucoa is fine" It hurts him a little when she smiles.

This was supposed to be a gray day. A rainy day.

That smile seemed to take away a bit of that grayness from his day.

"Then Bruce is fine" He spills out before he can stop himself, and manages a small smile when she only chuckles in response.

She's pretty, he can already see that. But there is more.

Of course, there has to be more.

The rain seems to fall less, and maybe it's only his mind, but time, too, looks as if it was going slower than what it was supposed to be.

"Do you like rain?" She asks again, not clearly looking at him, instead looking at the falling drops in front of her.

He could sense her scent already invading his nostrils, fresh and slightly like roses.

"No" He answers bluntly and the way she looks at him questioningly can only be labeled as funny.

She's enjoying herself, and he's glad.

"It reminds me of how this world offers no more than what it already is" He knows it sounds confusing, that it sounds needy and selfish, but the way she was looking at him could only tell him that she understands.

The way she smiles again, these time lips curling up completely and cutely, seem to take away what's rest of his misery.

"So you want more?" She asks and he can sense the excited thoughts already running inside her mind.

"I want different" She lets out an unintentional quiet gasp, "This world isn't bad perse, but it doesn't offer whatever I've read on many books, seen on many movies, lived on many games" He sighs and she gets closer, he can feel her.

Warm, even when the weather was making him shiver.

"So then it's too normal" He chuckles and nods, true enough, she seems to understand.

Like a little god, she seems to know it all about him.

He shivers again and stands up, startling her. She doesn't follow, instead just stays there, swinging.

Minutes go by of pleasant silence and he realizes, maybe it was time to leave.

Tomorrow would be hasty enough for him to make it through the day.

"Farewell" He says and smiles to the air, not quite ready to see her glowing eyes, if they were open again.

He aims to take a first step towards his home, his body cold, his mind numb, but something stops him.

It's funny, how even when he is cold and shivering, she remains warm.

As if she had some everlasting flame inside of her.

"Wait" He knows he doesn't need to accept, but turns around anyway, staring at her glowing, mesmerizing eyes.

Stupid ideas, to think he could not be gobsmacked by them a second time.

She seems eager, shy, and indecisive, and maybe it's only his blurred, tired mind, but a yellow aura seems to be glowing around her.

When she looks down for a second, just to look up and stare into his soul one more time, he knows things are about to change.

He wonders if he's even been less ready.

"Can I come with you?" She asks.

A simple question, perhaps.

Maybe a little more on the blunt side, but it was direct, and it was to the point.

He knows he's never accepted someone in his life, not after bad decisions, and bad experiences.

He knows it might be a bad idea, or a really good one, and it's hard to fight the feeling of want and the feeling of excitement for what's yet to come. He doubts it's lust what he feels.

From the way her features brighten up and her body relaxes once again, he knows he's nodded before even giving it a thought.

It doesn't matter, and she doesn't seem to notice, so he walks again, and is grateful to find small steps following.

Small, determined steps.

He knows from the way her face is in absolute concentration that she's ready to put a twist into his boring life, and he smiles at her when she notices him looking her way.

She brightens up again and waves, a little dummy, a little clumsy, like a dog seeing its owner for the tenth time that hour.

Never ending glee.

He wonders what is it that is going to change in his life from now on.

He questions himself if he's ready enough for it, but doesn't answer.

He knows the answer.

Smiling and walking towards the apartment complex, another thought crosses his mind.

When was it, he asks, that the skies stopped crying?

 **A little rough on the side, perhaps, I'm feeling a little happy and inspired.**

 **This might not make much sense to everybody, but I hope it gets some love in it.**

 **Kisses- Paws**


	2. Magnets and confessions

It's dumb.

The way he nods, and eagerly leaves, not waiting but quite knowing she's going to follow, and suddenly everything turns a light shade of pink.

Her worlds shines as she looks at him. At his back moving, bobbling every time he takes a step because he's obviously walking lazily, and because she knows he's bored.

And that's the thing; she _knows_. She doesn't wonder, nor does she tries to assume it, she just _knows_ , and it's as if there was an instant link between the two of them, because a second doesn't pass before he declares his boredom in only one mundane sound.

He _sighs,_ and it sounds as if he just voiced a million complains about how this world is _gray_ and how his life is entirely _boring._

His next steps are the same and it's frustrating, because she knows they are not.

Because he starts calculating his footsteps in an attempt to never step on the marked lines of the floor.

Because one moment his hands are hid and in the other one is playing with the keys of what she can only assume are for his door, and the other is hitting his thigh, making a small rhythm that, for whatever reason, she is _familiar_ with.

It's impossible, and she's too old for this. She's been alive for too long to be experiencing something strange and _new_ , and she isn't naive enough to think it's love at first sight.

But he turns, looks at her with squinted eyes for a second and then turns back to look at his way and in an instant she knows he's detected her discomfort. Her troubled thoughts, and he snickers.

"You're thinking out loud" He goes and she can't help but let out a breath she was most certainly _not holding,_ because he apparently _knows_ too. Because he notices without trying, because he doesn't mention it, because he's fine with it.

She's a goddess and he's most likely only a human, but they've connected.

She's heard about it. In ancient stories that dragons and humans both wrote. She's heard about the typical girls, the typical boy, and extremely unlikely situation and love, but she never believed it'd happen to her. She didn't think it even existed. And it happened on a rainy, uneventful day at a human park in an strange, human world.

But now she's here and it's stupid, because she's sure she was only following, and now she's walking by his side. Reading his expression, looking into his uninterested eyes. Brown, shady, tired, and all the same beautiful.

She doesn't realise when he starts staring back.

"You have pretty eyes" He's complimenting her with kind words, but his eyes aren't twinkling with adoring intensity, nor are they gobsmacked by her natural colours.

Natural colours, because she has unconsciously forgotten to keep up her illusion, because her horns are showing, and her eyes are glowing.

He examines them for only a second before he turns around and continues with his journey.

She doesn't miss his smile as he goes, but doesn't comment on it either.

There is no going around it, he's like a magnet and she's suddenly made completely out of metal, because the attraction is too much. The distance seems horrendous in a second so she scooches over the way Tohru does on her beloved Master, but unlike Kobayashi, he doesn't mind, he doesn't push her away, and she's sure he likes it when her back is lightly being pet.

It's mind blasting that she, an exiled deity, could lose herself over the touch of a mere human, but in a blink of an eye he's already unlocking his door, they already reached the complex and she is most certainly not _drooling_.

She wonders if this is how Tohru feels around Kobayashi.

Suddenly, all those inexplicable moods, all that strange behaviour Tohru usually had around Kobayashi seems rather easy to understand. Seems honest enough, more than an excuse.

She questions herself the third time he calls her name and she doesn't reply.

His apartment isn't a fancy castle, being smaller than Kobayashi's own, but she can't get herself to mind. There's papers everywhere, scattered like trash but with interesting things on them. Drawings of things she's never seen before, texts and notes, all scratched, all disposed, all broken, and she can't stop herself from picking one up and smile.

The drawing is clearly a dragon in all its glory, soaring in the free sky with strong wings and clearly a strong mind, and it's all too sudden before she realizes her wrong doings and leaves the drawing back on its place. It being the cold floor.

A dumb metaphor, if she allowed her mind to think about it.

"Lucoa" It happens again and this time she scolds herself internally, because if this keep going it's probably going to start annoying him.

"Bruce" It feels good, the way his lips curve just a little when his name comes out of her mouth and the heart she had forgot she had starts beating too fast.

She's _ancient_ , born before humanity _itself_ , but her heart is beating as if it was the first time she did a mischievous act as a goddess, all those eons back.

"Would you like tea?" He asks and she nods instantly, not because she's thirsty, but because it's something _he_ is offering and it's not something she can deny, "Make yourself comfortable" And she knows he's said this only for traditional matters because it's obvious he doesn't mind; she could spend her days naked lazily in his room and he probably wouldn't mind.

It's as if they've known each other for years.

She walks around the place she already feels comfortable with, peeking with curiosity at the rooms and what they might contain, and so far, everything is extremely _not_ out of the ordinary. No secret basement, no enchantment room, just him, his scent and his mundane things.

It's enough to keep her thrilled until the tea is done.

 _Too fast_ , she scolds herself -again- after he calls her name and she sprints at speed _not possibly human_ and appears in front of him, eager, stupid, dumbfounded.

He just blinks and delivers, and she has to admit, the tea is not bad.

If it had actually gone into her belly, and not spurted out as surprise shocks her.

He's asked a question, she's sure; something between the lines of _You are not from around here,_ and _You're not a human_ , and both seem more like statements than actual question, but she's too scared to answer.

What if he runs away from her? What if he gets scared? What if he starts treating her differently? and her minds keeps running, looking for good excuses, some actual reasons and a way to disappear.

It's useless, she knows; she'd be found out if she dares lie to him, so she sighs and lowers her head, apologizing in advance.

"I'm a dragon" She splurts out as she conjures a basic spell to clear out the mess she's made out of such tea.

She shouldn't be doing this.

This breaks rules, breaks traditions, breaks the usual hatred dragons always had against humans, but his eyes are intense on her, analysing.

"You don't look like a- ah" His eyes open wide if only for a second, as if his half cutted question had suddenly been answered alone.

She has to stiffen a giggle as he stays still for a moment, and her eyes stare in awe as all the questions he _surely_ has in his mind start getting answered by themselves.

An smart human, then.

"So this is an illusion?" His voice seems only _slightly_ disappointed and it's enough to make her flinch, so she eagerly starts shaking her head in denial.

"This are my scales- this" She grabs her shirt and stretches it a bit, making her breast squash together, pronouncing them, "Are my scales"

He smiles, his eyes showing a mischievous glint that kids have whenever they're about to make a bad joke.

"Then you're lacking off scales" He says and it's the first time in her life she's blushing, because no, she isn't lacking off scales; she's sure, and yes, she's been called out for wearing revealing clothes before.

So she switches, fast enough to startle her human companion, to the sweater Kobayashi recommended her to use.

It was still too small for her, still too tight and still too revealing, but it covered more, and her mind could only work so much with his brown eyes so intensely judging her every action.

He seems to like it, and it doesn't take them long before they are smiling and talking again.

"Am I to expect you, a dragon, a carnivorous entity compared to the likes of magical deities, to erase me from this universe any second now?" And it's the second time she's spitting tea on him, the second time she uses that particularly convenient spell and the second time she apologizes.

"Of course not!" She manages between apologies and dumbstruck disbelieve that he would think like that, though she can't blame him.

Tohru would have already erased everyone if it weren't for Kobayashi.

"We have rules...well, I've broken some of them, but others remain, and we are not allowed to inflict damage to humans from other worlds" And she covers her mouth because she just spilled the beans.

He just smiles and chuckles.

"So I was right" And the question he asked her minutes ago about her origins crossed her mind.

"That, you were" She comments if only to add text to their small chattery.

Their chattery continues and so does the increment of her interest on him.

He asks dumb questions, about magic, about their function, about how they, dragons, exist, how they reproduce and how does everything works and she's eagerly replying to every single one of them. She's not like Tohru, ignorantly powerful enough to make her day a day with only brute force; she's an exiled goddess, she knows the story of her world and many others, the explanation to what seems to bend reality and the meaning of many things, and she's happy to realise that he's absorbing everything quickly enough for her not to repeat herself.

It crosses her mind, at some point, that maybe even the entire knowledge of everything isn't enough to satisfy the boy in front of her.

She regrets that at some point, she has already talked about the insane war that has been going on between humans and dragons to him.

 _It's a fair fight_ , she declares, corrects, _tries_ , because she doesn't want him thinking that she has a superiority complex like Tohru and other dragons, and because it's true. Some decades, it's the dragons that rule over humans, and other decades, it's the humans that do.

"Humans have learned the art of dark magic and holy whispering, after all" And she doesn't have to explain the fact that no matter the size, magic affects every being the same because he already _knows_ , he's already figure it out.

So he nods, and it's the first time he doesn't offer a question, but words of informative facts.

"It's funny _"_ He says with an honest smile on his face, "Even worlds apart, the correlations that humans have with dragons still exist, although through different view manners" He inhales and she makes sure to let out some of her magical scent into the air so he can absorb it, "See, in _games_ " He makes sure she understands that he's referring to the games that Fafnir seems to be engrossed with before he continues, "It's almost always the holy knight" Flashes of strong individuals surrounded by steel armour that use divine prays as a source of power invade her mind, "Against the dark dragon, the strong dragon, the powerful dragon" And he goes on describing them and it's too much of a coincidence that he's describing the exact same dragons that she could easily find in her world for her not to question her doubts.

"And you've played those games?" She asks, disappointment filling her chest in selfish, immature ways that shouldn't exist inside the body.

"And you've killed some of those humans?" He attacks back, because he isn't some weakling and she should've expected it, but the feeling of shame and guilt washes over her just like the rain did hours ago.

She doesn't finish her babblering apologise before he chuckles and stands up.

"I don't see how that relates to this" Of course, he uses logic she never thought of, because she's come to realise he may just be smarter than her, and continues, "The only thing I keep feeling is this... _link_ " He says, patting his chest, "Lie to me" It's probably the first order anyone has done towards her and her back trembles.

"I'm not cursed" And his eyes widen because-

"Yes you are" She smiles at what seems to be the first thing to actually impress him enough, "I just...I-"

"You know" She finishes and he nods eagerly, walking around and sitting on the sofa in front of a T.V.

He doesn't question if its her magic's doing because he knows she's just as confused as he is, and instead he sighs.

"And here I thought things were gonna stay boring for the rest of my life" She chuckles and moves to sit by his side, awaiting orders, awaiting questions, eager for him to have some use for her.

It's always been her dream, to be useful, to serve and to help. To have somewhere to stay, to have people accepting her, to have people loving her.

It's good to know that at the very least, she could stay for as long as she desired.

He knows she knows she can stay for as long as she wants.

She knows he knows she wants to.

 **Sorry for taking so long, things are a lil' complicated around here.**

 **For the last part of this chapter, if you read the manga you can realise that Lucoa's wish is indeed have a home and be useful to someone.**

 **I hope it's not too bad, this chapter.**

 **See you later XOXOXO- Paw**


	3. Forever and a good morning time

It's past midnight, he's sure. He's checked his wall-clock three times already, but the talking never seems to reach an end and the way she's looking at him doesn't really give him much choice but to keep on with their conversation.

He's learned new things; about the world, about its people, about other entities. He now is aware that not everyone in this _world_ of his is human, and that he is most certainly _not_ crazy whenever he sees something out of place.

She's been giving him free information for the last five hours and it seems like it's her that is enjoying herself the most. The way her eyes beam up, the way her horns seem brighter, her skin much healthier and her body language much more open makes it feel like he's talking with the sun.

A much hotter sun, if he may allow himself to such thoughts.

"And there's more of your kind, around here?" He asks if only to let her know that she can keep talking, because it's the third time she apologizes and it's becoming too endearing for him to bear.

She blurts out a yes that she instantly denies just to slightly embarrass herself for the fifth time that night, and lets out a sigh that makes him smile.

It makes her look less _godlike_ and more like someone approachable, after all.

"Yet another rule I've broken" She mentions after admitting that, yes, there is more of her kind around here, "But please, if you ever want to meet them, speak with me first" And he doesn't ask if there would be trouble if he didn't, because he's sure there would be. He knows; he can see it in her worried eyes.

"I have a slight interest, but with the way you've described them, I wouldn't mind not meeting some of them" And she's half laughing, half losing the glint in her eyes so he corrects himself, "Not trying to offend them, but it sounds as if they'd attack me on the spot" And she's nodding because he's right.

He sighs with relief once her eyes turn back to normal and her brightness returns, and it's not too long before she starts talking again; this time about her younger days, back when humanity didn't exist, when war was a tale of surreal nonsense, and when peace is something that could actually be conceived in her mind.

She goes quiet, though, after mentioning a certain occurrence, so he takes over in a matter of seconds.

"Let's not talk about it" He smiles at her the way he's _sure_ works best, and takes her warm hand in his own calloused, cold ones, comforting her, "You've been telling me a lot about yourself, so let me return the favor" He shares a seconds of silence with her, letting her heart calm down and she understands, takes her time, and then nods.

He had never felt so much attention from a pair of eyes until now, so he opts for a deep breath, prepares himself, and starts.

He tells her about his younger self, a different kind of persona. A cheerful child, sport-kid with that trademark _I can run all day long_ attitude that he's almost forgot he had. Tells her about his lost passion about football, about baseball, about basketball, about sports and it's all too soon before she regretfully stops him, with a shy finger on his lips, and cutely asks a simple question.

Of course, he should've explained what _the hell_ was a sport beforehand.

So he goes into an extended explanation that he's never told to anyone before, and internally realizes that he's enjoying himself with her. The way her eyes beam up at things he says that she recognizes only fuel him to talk more.

"Tell me more about your youth, please" Her pleads are like liquid gold to him, sending shiver down every inch of his body so he obligues without much thought, and starts telling her stories.

He tells her about his childhood friends, about their activities. About hide n' seek, about running and playing, about the pool days. Tells her about his strong pouting skills for whenever he wanted a bar of candy, about his ability to persuade even the strongest of men, and about his joy for anything that meant physical usage of his body.

Anything that gave him that rush of adrenaline, since his younger days, that was all he lived for.

It's the first yawn escaping his mouth that makes her realize that, surprisingly, humans need sleep too and that she's been hogging him to herself for six hours already, so her babbling about how sorry she is starts and he can't help but laugh.

He never thought he'd have a magical being such as a dragon apologizing to him.

"I don't mind talking to you" He starts and she goes silent abruptly, swearing under her breath after biting her tongue, "I would spend eternity talking with you, but I know that's like a span of a second in your eyes" She blushes, blinks and smiles sadly at him, shaking her head.

"Untrue" She corrects him and he lifts up a questioning eyebrow, "I will harbour for my whole life every moment I spend with you, no matter the time" The wide look she's giving him tells him there's something rare on his face so he turns around, checks the mirror close to the entrance and realizes that, for the first time in who knows how long, he's blushing at her blunt words.

He comments on something he really doesn't pay attention to, and the next thing he knows is that her left hand is on his shoulder and her right hand is holding his own one without that slight shyness she was showing before.

Determined, glowing eyes were on him once again.

"You need to sleep" She says and he's almost voicing his thoughts before she shakes her head in denial, "Yes _,_ _of course_ I could use magic to take away your need for sleep, but that isn't healthy, and I wouldn't-no, I will not take away your ability to dream just so we can talk for a little more" She gifts him another astonishing smile before squeezing his hand softly, "There's always tomorrow, anyway" So he nods and slowly frees his hand from her grip, instantly missing her warmth, before he starts walking towards his room.

He realizes at one point that he only owns one bedroom, and that the other places are all filled with papers, but it's too late, because her arms are already around him, soft snores can already be heard right next to his ear and a warm body is pressed on his right side, blissfully sleeping it's tired mind away.

He can't remember the last time he slept next to someone, if he ever did.

—

Waking up, like any other day, was a hassle. His alarm went off beforehand again, ten minutes earlier than the actual alarm set-time and he's again reminding himself to buy a new clock as he shoves his body into a business suit, already used to its mundane smell of an untouched workplace and many cups of bittersweet coffee.

The sleeping beauty behind him stirs and he smiles because he's sure, she's missing his body next to her own.

He finds her eyes fixated on his attire, and questioningly tilts her head in a cute manner, asking silently whether or not she should know why is he awake at such ungodly hours of the day.

Five thirty in the morning, for God's sake.

"Work" he says and her eyes change to an understanding tone. She mutters something like _koba_ and _yashi_ in it and stands up abruptly, with a determined smile on her face.

"Let me make you breakfast" She offers and even though his heart flutters a little, he refutes, telling her that there is no time, "You should know by now" She says while shaking her head, "Time is no issue for me" And then she leaves, letting him cover his feet with socks and work shoes.

It only takes him a minute, or two, and then he's out of the room.

It surprises him how much he should've seen this coming.

On his small table for two, there's eggs and bread waiting for him peacefully, warm and recent, and as he turns his head towards a cute giggle, he finds her in the kitchen, wearing an apron a few sizes too small for her and a beautiful smile.

It comes to him as he gratefully nods at her and she beams up like a lightbulb that she's literally stopped time, to make him breakfast.

He couldn't feel more special.

"It's good" He compliments as she approaches him, leaving the apron on the chair next to him and standing by his side.

Her eyes seem shy but her posture stays determined.

She wants something.

"What is it?" He questions her because even when they are connected, he doubts he can read her mind so he opts for being open with her, asking without a nerv what is it that a god like her could possibly want.

It takes her a second to mutter simple words that come out as a request that makes him chuckle.

"Of course you can stay; you can do as you please, it's not like I could stop you" And contrary to what he thought, she frowned deeply and took a step away from him, making him flinch.

"No" she replies with hurt in her voice, "No, of course not. If you want me to leave, to stay, to do something, just tell me" Her piercing eyes look at him with just slight sadness, but it's enough to make him see his mistake, "I would _never_ go against you" She approaches again, this time slowlier and lays a hand on his shoulder in a careful manner, as if to see if he would swat her away.

As _if_.

"Then stay" her mood changes quickly to a soft smile again, "Stay as long as you want" And she's telling him about how she'd stay as long as he wanted her to, so he laughs and stands up, the last pieces of bread going through his throat before nodding happily, "Even if that's forever?" He asks and her smile grows exponentially.

"Yes" She replies with calm and mature sounds, "I wouldn't mind, you know, staying here forever" She agrees with him and follows him to the door, already knowing the traditional way of seeing someone goodbye.

"Forever is a long time, you know?" He sarcastically comments and she giggles before smiling, pink cheeks showing.

"It's more than what I could hope with you" She replies before she waves him away, closing the door after promising to look after his house.

He swears he sees her blushing madly after he corrects her.

 _It's now our house, you know?_


End file.
